


Everything is Not What it Seems

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akumatized Alya Césaire, Alya Salt, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lila has the class convinced that she and Adrien are secretly dating, though she tells everyone not to tell Marinette as she doesn't want to break the poor girl's heart.A few days later, Alya hears some noises coming from the janitor's closet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1453





	Everything is Not What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).



> Prompt from [galahadwilder](https://galahadwilder.tumblr.com) on Tumblr: Class salt (with possible redemption) from Rose’s perspective: Lila has at least a third of the class convinced that she’s dating Adrien but has asked them not to tell Marinette because that would break Mari’s heart. This makes perfect sense to them: they want to be kind to Marinette, and this seems like a good way to keep her from getting hurt. Rose in particular is on board with protecting Mari from this particular truth…  
> And then one day she opens a supply closet to find Adrien kissing Mari. And things get a bit more complicated.
> 
> So I may have put it in Alya's perspective? Other than that, I kept close to the prompt.

Alya had been so happy for her bestie when Lila had told her that she and Adrien were in a secret relationship.

"He doesn't want his father to know, as Gabriel doesn't want him dating anyone at the moment. He said he was also trying to protect me from his fangirls. He's so thoughtful." 

While she did feel kinda bad for Marinette, she quickly wiped those feelings away. She'd been trying to help Marinette win him over for _months._ Marinette had her chance, and she blew it. 

"Though... I know how Marinette can be." She said sadly. "Do you think you guys could keep this to yourselves? I know Marinette and I don't get along, but I would _hate_ to crush the poor girl's heart."

Wasn't Lila just the sweetest? She was considering Marinette's feelings, even though Marinette openly expressed her hatred for the brunette. Alya just didn't understand why they couldn't get along. Couldn't Marinette at least _try_ to be friends with her?

Nonetheless, the class agreed. They would keep Lila and Adrien's relationship a secret, if only to avoid hurting Marinette (not that she didn't deserve it after the way she's been treating Lila).

-x-

Alya smiled as she listened to Lila recount the tale of her and Adrien's latest date. He'd taken her to a beautiful garden, where he'd had a picnic set up for the two of them. She blushed as she recounted the more _intimate_ moments of their date, where Adrien had laid her back on the blanket, and kissed her passionately. 

"It was amazing. _He's_ amazing."

Alya couldn't help but think how _wonderful_ that all sounded. Maybe Nino could ask Adrien for the name of the garden, and he could take _her_ there? They were babysitting tomorrow night, so after she got Marinette to babysit for them, they should be able to have plenty of time for their date.

Adrien walked in the classroom then. "That's so romantic!" Rose exclaimed. "You two make _such_ a good couple!"

Adrien looked at her in confusion, before taking his seat in the back. 

"He doesn't want to talk about it in public." Lila said softly, not wanting Adrien to hear her. "So if he pretends he doesn't know what you're talking about, it's just an act." Marinette walked in then, and looked at the group of girls circling Lila. "After all, you never know _who_ could be listening." She said that last part, just loud enough so Marinette could hear.

Marinette rolled her eyes, before heading back up to her desk and sitting down next to Adrien.

"Hey." Alya piped up. "Why's he sitting in the back with _her_ , when he could be sitting up here with you."

"Well," Lila said, the perfect picture of innocence. "she's been falling behind in some of her classes so he offered to help her catch up."

They were all so focused on Lila's tale, no one saw Adrien take Marinette's hand in his, or Marinette rest her head on his shoulder.

-x-

Alya hummed to herself as she walked through the halls towards the cafeteria. She'd had to ask a teacher a question after class, and had told Nino and their friends to go on without her, and she'd meet them at lunch. 

Suddenly, she stopped. There were some noises coming from the janitor's closet, and she knew it wasn't the janitor, as she'd passed him on her way. 

She smirked.

That was a well-known spot for students to go for some _alone time._

_I wonder who we'll catch in there this time._

She quietly tip-toed towards the door, and placed her ear to it. Yep, some kids were definitely making out in there. Backing away, she threw the door open.

She froze.

Because in the janitor's closet, making out, was Adrien and _Marinette_.

He had her pushed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. His hand was trailing down her side, teasing the skin peaking out from underneath her shirt, his other hand on the wall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. They'd pulled a part from their kiss then, both gasping for air, still not noticing she was there, as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"What the hell!?" She said, making her presence known. They pulled away quickly, putting some distance between them, matching blushes adorning their cheeks. "What the hell!?" She repeated, glaring at Adrien, as she knew Marinette had no idea about Lila and Adrien's secret relationship. "How could you do this to Lila? She _loves_ you! And you betray her by making out with her _bully?_ How-"

"Alya." Adrien interrupted calmly. "What are you talking about?" It looked like he was genuine confused, but Lila _did_ say he was a great actor.

"You!" She huffed angrily. "How could you cheat on Lila with- with _her."_ She said, pointing an accusing finger at Marinette. "What's she going to say when she finds out you've been cheating on her? You're going to break her heart!"

"Alya," He said. "Lila and I aren't dating. I'm dating _Marinette."_

"Liar!" She accused. "You're just as bad as her!"

Alya didn't notice the butterfly that sunk into her orange bracelet until it was too late.

_Hello, Avouer. I am Hawkmoth. Your friend's boyfriend has betrayed her, but refuses to admit it. I'm giving you the power to make anyone confess their crimes, but in return, you must get me Ladybug's and Chat's Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?_

"...Yes, Hawkmoth." 

When Alya, or rather _Avouer_ , looked up, they were gone.

-x-

When Avouer made it to the cafeteria, the room erupted in pandemonium. She shot beams left and right, forcing whoever hit to admit their crimes to everyone listening. 

Nino came froward nervously. "...Alya?"

"I'm not Alya, I'm Avouer, and Adrien is going to pay for what he did!" She proclaimed.

"Adrien? What did he do?"

"He cheated on his girlfriend, and he's going to confess that he did!" Nino ducked out of the way as Avouer fired a blast at him, and ran to go hide.

Just then, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared on the scene.

"Okay, Kitty. We know what her power is, and we know where the akuma is. So don't get hit, okay?"

"Of course, M'lady." He winked.

They attacked in sync, and fought hard, but she fought equally hard back. She landed a tough blow on Chat, knocking him backwards, and smirked as she aimed and shot a blast at him. He rolled out of the way, in the nick of time, and the blow landed on one, Lila Rossi. She couldn't help herself as she confessed to _every single thing_ she's ever lied about, including all the false promises she'd made them, and her secret relationship with Adrien.

Avouer was in so much shock at this, that she didn't even realize Ladybug was behind her, until she'd pulled the bracelet off of Avouer's wrist, and broke it, causing the akuma to fly out. She captured the akuma and released the butterfly, before throwing her lucky charm in the air, and watching as the ladybugs flew through the air, and fixed all the damage.

"L... Ladybug?" Alya said, rubbing at her head. "What happened?"

"You were akumatized." She said.

"I was just so _angry._ I'd caught Lila's boyfriend making out with Lila's bully, and I couldn't believe he would do that to her." She looked in confusion at everyone frowning around her.

"Alya," Nino said. "I think we need to talk."

Alya nodded, sending one last glance to the superheroes behind her, as her boyfriend and classmates led her away.

"Well," Ladybug said, as they headed out of the building to find a place to detransform. "That was certainly a pleasant turn of events."

"Yeah." Chat agreed, as they ducked into the alleyway and both their transformations fell. "At least Lila can't hurt anyone with her lies anymore."

He linked their hands together as they headed back to school, ready to see what the rest of the day would bring.

But no matter what it was, they'd face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Avouer means confess, if google translate is to be believed.
> 
> Deleted Scene (takes place after Marinette sat down at her desk next to Adrien):
> 
> "So, what were they talking about _this_ time?" Marinette asked, with a roll of her eyes.
> 
> "Apparently," he said. "I'm cheating on you, because I'm dating _Lila_. Also, I took her to this beautiful garden, had a picnic set up for us, and even _made out_ with her."
> 
> Marinette smiled, as Adrien intertwined their heads. 
> 
> "That sounds nice." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "How about Saturday? I'll bring the food and blanket."
> 
> "And I know the purrrfect place. Let me just make the reservation."
> 
> (He paid to reserve the whole garden for just the two of them.)


End file.
